Pregnant Pause
by Betsybelle
Summary: Belle and Gold's lives are forever changed


Belle and Gold sat companionably on the sofa in front of the fire, each silent and lost in his and her own thoughts. Belle's head rested on his shoulder and he tenderly stroked her long, brown hair. Gold thought how nice it was that they had reached this point in their relationship, a point where words were not necessary and where just being in each other's presence was enough to bring each of them great joy and, as important, great peace. It had been two weeks since Belle's memory had returned and, for Gold, every moment since then had been filled with an aching desire for her, a longing simply to be with her. It had been so, so long since he'd felt this way –actually, it had been never. He supposed he had once loved his wife, Bae's mother, but not like this - never like this. He couldn't put into words all that he felt for Belle, but he knew deep in his soul that he was experiencing love such as few had ever known. That love needed to find expression in some way and he had spent these two weeks doing his level best to restrain himself from taking her in his arms. As badly as he ached to be with her physically, however, he was willing to let her come to him. When the time was right for both of them, they would know it.

Belle gazed at the fire, her head still resting on Gold's shoulder, and felt happier than she had ever felt before – and more content. All those lonely years in the asylum she had dreamed of a vague figure who called her name. She didn't then know his name, but she knew instinctively that he loved her. Now she knew that man had been Rum, somehow reaching across time and space, trying to find his lost love. He couldn't reach her as her memory block had prevented it, but she now remembered and there was nothing stopping them from being together. Since her return, they had hugged, kissed and held hands, but nothing more. It wasn't that she didn't want didn't want to do more; Belle longed to be touched, for Rum to hold her and caress her and take care of her. It was simply that she wanted to be sure she was whole again, not just physically, but mentally; being locked away for so long almost destroyed ones humanity. Belle looked up at Gold, who was gazing down at her. She turned her face to him and kissed him gently, softly. He sighed and responded to her kiss with his own, turning his whole body now to face her. He took her face in his hands, tracing his fingers down her cheeks, kissing her everywhere but her lips. Belle now had her fingers in his hair and she was nuzzling him around the ear, down his own cheek.

"Belle…." It was a whispered plea, almost urgent in its desire. His need for her was growing, his hands trembling. She looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes and could see in his own brown ones that he was almost in physical pain. Her own desire and need for him had reached a tipping point as well.

"Rum", she cried out – softly, but a cry nonetheless. She ran her fingers down his neck, onto his chest. She kissed him softly on the lips, his hair, his cheeks. "Now Rum….now". She started to unbutton his shirt as fast as she could go.

Gold, hands still shaking, tried to do the same with her own red blouse, but fumbled badly.

Belle laughed, taking his hands in her own. "I'll take care of this, my love…..you take care of the rest". In a matter of moments, Gold had removed his clothes and was staring at the naked beauty in front of him. Her alabaster skin glowed in the radiant light of the fire and she looked to him for all the world like a statue from Greek antiquity. Yet unlike those cold marble statues, Belle was warm and human, full of love and desire; he drank in her beauty like a man dying of thirst gulps down a glass of water.

Ever so slowly, she walked up the stairs to the master bedroom, Gold following her, marveling at her graceful movements, so unlike his clumsy, limping ones. By the time he got to the room, she was lying on the bed, her hair flowing over her shoulders – the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Gold approached tentatively, nervously. "Oh Belle", he thought…."why do you love me so?" Every fiber of his being ached with need and he lay down beside her; he still did not want to make the first move, so he waited.

Belle sat up then, looking down at Gold; she held out her hand for him to take. "Rum…..come to me, my love; come to me". Her voice was not its usual light, delicate tone, but throatier, more guttural. Gold sat up and then Belle lay down, taking his hand and pulling him on top of her. His world was spinning and as he pressed his body down on hers, flashes of his old life with her passed before his eyes: Belle curtseying as she accepted the rose, Belle attempting to pull the curtains off the window and falling into his arms….Then the flashes stopped and he was back in the present, falling into her, loving her.

"Belle…" and it was a cry of release…"Belle"….his voice was choked with tears, having waited centuries for this moment. "I love you; I'm so sorry….."…..and then he just let go, kissing her, touching her, being as one with her.

Belle knew then that nothing would ever be the same. Their souls were now forever entwined and there would never be another moment when the one didn't know what the other was thinking and feeling. Her books had not prepared her for this moment. "Oh my Rum….." she was breathless now…" come to me…" and he did.

When it was over, they lay in each other's arms. Gold had loved Belle for a long time, but back then she was a girl. Now, young as she was, she was a woman and that fact only deepened his already profound love for her. She had stood by him when no one else would, believed in him when no one else did. If he could give her the world, he would…..but he could only give her himself. Belle would always get the best of him because she brought out the best in him. For as long as they were to live, he would be by her side and she by his. Belle was the very best part of him and always had been; he could no more imagine life without her than he could the Earth without the sky, the Sun without the Moon. She was an extension of his soul. When she felt pain, so did he; when she felt joy, so did he; when she cried, he cried with her. There were only a few things he was certain of in this world, but there was one thing he was surest of all about: his life truly began with Belle and it would end with thoughts of Belle.

Belle opened the door and walked into the home she shared with Gold, as nervous as she'd ever been. She wondered how he would take the news given that Bae was still out there, somewhere; would he be happy or would he be unable to accept his new child until he made things right with his first? Taking a deep breath, she shut the door and proceeded inside.

"Rum?" she called out.

"Bonjour, ma cherie", came his reply as he limped into the living room from the kitchen. Gold spoke to Belle in French occasionally as he knew she considered it to be the most beautiful of languages, the language of love. Meeting in the middle of the room by the sofa, she threw her arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips, then on the tip of his nose – their own language of love. Gold sighed and yearned for more, but she had already pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa.

"Come, Rum…" she patted the spot next to him, indicating he should sit there. "I have something to tell you."

Gold did as she instructed, sitting as close as possible to Belle without being on her lap; it was still a chore for him to be near this woman and not touch her, such was the intensity of his feelings for her, but he always listened when she had something to say and he sensed that what Belle had to say now was important. She usually had a smile on her face, but now she looked serious – even concerned. He opened his mouth to ask if everything was ok, but he closed it before he had the chance as she answered his unasked question.

"I'm fine, Rum…..fine". She appeared to be so, but she also appeared to be distracted as she was fingering the folds of her skirt and looking down as she did so.

Belle was always one to be direct, so she suddenly looked up into his concerned eyes and took the plunge. "I saw the doctor today" she said simply.

Now Gold was concerned, no matter what she said, but he tried to quell the fear that was starting to rise in him. He could protect her from a lot of things, but illness was not one of them. "Just a regular check up?" he asked, his voice steady, not betraying the worry he felt.

Belle had been nervous before, but not now. She was with the man she had loved for so long and now she was about to tell him that she was having his baby; what could be more beautiful than that? Bae notwithstanding, she knew Rum well enough to know how much he loved children and how much he loved her; he would be thrilled.

"I'm pregnant, Rum…" As she said these words, Belle felt a warm glow fill her up; she had rarely been happier.

Gold heard her, but didn't really hear her – or rather, he couldn't believe his ears.

"You're what", he stammered?

Belle laughed, reaching out to take his hand in her own. He was staring at her intently, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm pregnant".

At that, tears welled up in his brown eyes, no longer intense with worry, but softened with love and happiness. He could barely wrap his mind around this news….Belle was going to have his baby. He was going to be a father and she was going to have his baby.

"Rum, are you alright"? Now it was Belle's turned to be concerned.

Gold reached out to touch her face, gazing at her in wonder. "Alright? Alright?" His voice was choked with emotion. This unborn child was the ultimate expression of the profound and enduring love he and Belle had for each other and the notion was overwhelming to him. "Belle…." He wasn't sure what else to say at that moment, so instead he just gently kissed her, then embraced her, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Belle returned his hug and they clung to each other for several moments. By the time they separated, Gold had composed himself. The tears had stopped and all he felt now was complete and utter joy. "I can't believe it, Belle" he said, a broad smile on his face. "We're going to have a baby!" He looked down at her stomach, pulled her shirt up to expose her bare skin and placed his hand there, rubbing it gently.

"I know, Rum….I was there, remember?" Belle laughed, a lilting noise that echoed throughout the house. She placed her hand over his, still lingering on her stomach. "I'm glad you're happy."

Gold looked up, face radiant with impending fatherhood. "More than words can say, my Belle…..my beautiful Belle. You're going to make a wonderful mother." Laughing, he added " I hope the child looks like you".

Belle took her hand off his and touched his face, letting it linger there. "If he's a boy, he will be as handsome and strong as his father. If she's a girl, she will be as beautiful in spirit as her father. Now, let's have no more of that talk". With that, she brushed her lips against his, just a whisper of a touch, then pressed her lips to his again, this time kissing him with increased fervor. How she loved her Rum ….

"Yes maam", Gold whispered. Her kisses were driving him crazy with desire; he'd never wanted her more in that moment. Gently he took his hand, still on the flat of her stomach, and slowly moved upwards, sliding under her shirt. Her skin was so smooth and flawless, so warm to the touch….he heard her sigh with pleasure, then giggle, because she was ticklish. As he caressed her, he thought of her petite frame and how it would be burgeoning in the coming months. "More of my Belle to love", he thought...She would be even more beautiful than she was now. Letting his hand rest where it was, he looked into her beautiful eyes and kissed her soft lips, once…..then twice, then a third time. He could hear himself breathing heavily now and his heart was pounding in his ears.

"Oh Rum" Belle sighed…She loved him with such intensity that it sometimes scared her, but right now that love was mixed with a longing and desire and, rather than scaring her, it made her exquisitely happy. His hand was still resting on her body – a touch she reveled in. "I love you so…."

Gold was overwhelmed. The English language failing to convey all that he felt at that moment, he turned to another….."Belle, ma cherie…. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je t'aimerai jusqu'au jour où je mourrai….." ** and they fell into each other's arms.

Translates to: Belle, my darling. I love you with all my heart. I will love you until the day I die.


End file.
